


You're gonna lose your soul

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Гарри Харт будет играть на фортепиано – это уже слишком! Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna lose your soul

– Почему именно здесь? – Эггси пьяно щурится на отблески света в янтарной жидкости, искаженные резным стеклом.  
– А тебя что-то не устраивает? – бархатный голос Галахада звучит размеренно и немного лениво из-за выпитого алкоголя. Пятый час в баре не проходит даром – Эггси почти распластался на столе: сидит, подпирая голову кулаком; Гарри расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и расстегнул пуговицы смокинга.  
– Это самый пустой и тихий бар в Лондоне. Посмотри, мы здесь одни, – парень медленно вливает виски в открытый рот, не касаясь стакана губами, чувствует, как порция тепла скатывается по горлу и растворяется в нем; замечает, что Галахад еле заметно морщится от его манер, и усмехается: – И полная тишина. Где музыка? Музыкальный автомат? Музыканты? Ну хоть что-то. Вон, даже пианино одинокое стоит.  
– Это рояль, – педантично поправляет Гарри Харт. – И здесь лучший Гиннес в городе.  
– Ну, с Гиннесом мы уже покончили, – виски на два пальца снова выплескивается в стакан, и Эггси покачивает его в ладони. – Пойдем в клуб?  
– В прибежище толпы потных людей и грохочущей музыки? Уволь, – Галахад скидывает пиджак на спинку стула и направляется к роялю. Эггси думает, что со стороны его наставник все равно продолжает казаться трезвым: такой же четкий пружинящий шаг, скупые сдержанные движения, прямая осанка. Только парень заметил, как, вставая, Гарри пошатнулся и коснулся спинки стула, снова обретая точку равновесия. Он победно улыбается – ему нравится проверять наставника на прочность в мелочах. Идеальность Гарри Харта иногда его страшно раздражает, и воспоминания о маленьких слабостях греют душу.  
Когда Гарри опускается на табурет у рояля, с Гэри Анвина слетает вся алкогольная одурь:  
– Ты играешь на пианино?  
– На рояле, – смеется в ответ Харт и откидывает крышку. Пробегает пальцами по клавишам, хмурится и замирает. Эггси, как завороженный, отлипает от стула и движется к нему. Он старается идти расслабленно и спокойно, но, наверное, похож на дешевую проститутку, потому что взгляд его наставника становится откровенно насмешливым. Впрочем, за открывающееся зрелище он готов простить Гарри что угодно: длинные пальцы неторопливо расстегивают запонки, и Эггси внезапно сглатывает образовавшийся от стука металла по лакированной поверхности ком в горле. Он делает еще один глоток виски и опирается локтями на рояль.  
– Что тебе сыграть? – Гарри подворачивает манжеты на два оборота и, проследив за взглядом парня, пожимает плечами: – С детства раздражали манжеты во время игры.  
С детства… Эггси переводит нетрезвый взгляд на Гарри. Странно, но он опьянен гораздо больше, чем несколько минут назад. Так действует очередная порция виски или внезапное откровение Галахада? Его наставник никогда не упоминал о детстве, родителях, родственниках. До сего момента Гэри как-то и в голову не приходило, что Галахад когда-то был ребенком. Парень смеется, залпом глотает алкоголь и наполняет стакан снова:  
– «Greensleeves»?  
Эмоции Эггси перерастают в откровенное восхищение, когда слышится отчетливый смешок, Гарри делает глоток прямо из его стакана, а потом молча начинает играть. Конечно, никакие не «Зеленые рукава», что-то незнакомое; парень наблюдает, как пальцы касаются черных клавиш – скользящие непринужденно, словно безо всяких усилий, - и поддразнивает:  
– А споешь?  
В ответ продолжают звучать только ритмично чередующиеся аккорды, и Эггси, оставив бутылку на рояле, разворачивается, собираясь сходить за стулом, но замирает – раздавшийся голос Галахада заставляет его пошатнуться: он поет. Парню кажется, что низкие частоты заполняют все пространство, вибрируют в ушах, словно нарастающий гул самолетных двигателей, царапая барабанные перепонки. Голос Гарри звучит, как архангеловы трубы в день Страшного Суда; проходит несколько тягучих мгновений, прежде чем темнота в глазах рассеивается, и парень облегченно выдыхает: это просто скачок напряжения. Правильней было бы сказать «давления», но он знает, что это именно внутреннее напряжение. Он прислушивается: сейчас голос его наставника звучит немного ниже, мелодичней, обволакивает со всех сторон, но это давно знакомый тембр, который, как наркотик, растекается в крови, мешая связно мыслить. И то, что голос обычно произносит слова, до Гэри доходит не сразу.  
   
_«You're gonna lose your soul, tonight»_ , – слышит он, и от этого хочется осыпаться на пол старой штукатуркой. «Ты потеряешь свою душу этой ночью» – эта фраза становится для него магнитом. Хочется сделать шаг вперед, вырваться из этого поля, а то и вовсе бежать, не разбирая дороги – бежать из этого бара, бежать от Гарри Харта. Вместо этого он разворачивается и возвращается к роялю. Бутылка виски больше не имеет никакого значения, его внимание притягивают только пальцы Галахада, лениво порхающие по черно-белым клавишам. Звуки рояля смешиваются с голосом и затягивают пространство вокруг него в спираль, сворачивают смерчем, создавая зону разреженного воздуха. Эггси может дышать, делая только длинные паузы после выдохов, и наблюдать, как перед глазами начинают мелькать яркие пятна. То ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от того, что невероятный голос Гарри раз за разом повторяет: _«You're gonna lose your soul»._  
   
Несколько нот и молчание позволяют мелькнуть мысли, что его персональная пытка уже закончилась. Парень криво улыбается и тянется к оставленному стакану. Хочется хлебнуть прямо из бутылки, объять горло пожаром, дождаться, пока он успокоит восходящие потоки внутри него самого. И пусть Гарри, мать его, Харт подавится своими джентльменскими манерами и заодно своим голосом.  
   
Есть ошибки, которые нельзя исправить, как ни старайся, и Эггси совершает именно такую: поднимает глаза на Галахада, не дотянувшись до спасительного глотка алкоголя. Он влипает в карие глаза Гарри, кажущиеся янтарными в этом освещении, и летит в бездну, потому что именно в этот момент его наставник поет следующую строчку:  
_– Oh, you're gonna lose control, tonight._  
«Сука», – думает Эггси, не в силах вырваться из ловушки взгляда и этого голоса. _«Ты потеряешь контроль этой ночью»_ , – бьется у него в голове, струится по венам, захлестывая яростью сознание. «Ты гребаная невозмутимая сука, Гарри Харт», – парень опирается ладонью о глянцевую гладь рояля, – «Какого гребаного Дьявола ты творишь?»  
   
Меняющиеся ритм и припев дают шанс надеяться, что он переживет второй раунд этой пытки. _«I get up, I get up, I get up again»_ , - твердит Гэри Анвин про себя, пока Галахад продолжает изысканно издеваться второй раз, снова твердя про душу, контроль и не отводя от него пронзительного взгляда.  
   
_– Ты потеряешь свою душу этой ночью._  
_– Нет._  
_– Ты потеряешь свой контроль этой ночью._  
_– Хуй тебе._  
   
Когда смолкает музыка, Эггси даже не сразу это замечает. В голове бьет набат, запыленные лампы позади Гарри расплываются в глазах еще больше, агрессивно воздействуя на сетчатку – хочется сесть на корточки, закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши, сжаться в комок, но для начала следует донести виски до рта. Эггси плюет на все и делает несколько жадных глотков из бутылки. Галахад в это время рассматривает то ли свои руки, то ли клавиши этого гребаного рояля. Парень собирается сказать все, что думает о его песне, и ему насрать, что будет дальше, но короткий взгляд Гарри Харта рассекает его, словно лезвие бритвы. Анвин давится словами и воздухом, потому что Галахад снова начинает играть.  
   
В этой мелодии нет магнитного поля, не позволяющего покинуть пространство, Эггси капитулирует к окну и думает, что прошлая песня, оказывается, была актом гуманизма. Высокие ноты ввинчиваются в мозг, словно рым-болты, но Галахад хотя бы не поет.  
– Что это? – невозмутимо спрашивает парень.  
– «Реквием по мечте», – отвечает Гарри, не переставая играть.  
– Дрянь какая, – с ненавистью выплевывает Гэри Анвин. Он наконец понимает, что напоминает ему эта мелодия, эти ритмичные удары по клавишам правой рукой: в день похорон его отца шел дождь. Именно так звонко барабанили тяжелые капли по полированной крышке гроба, почти такой же блестящей, как этот рояль.  
   


***

  
   
   
Гарри никогда не спрашивает «Чего надо?» или «Зачем пришел?» Точнее, как там должны были бы это делать джентльмены? «Какова цель Вашего визита?» Эггси не знает, потому что его наставник не выпендривается в такие моменты, а просто впускает его и продолжает заниматься своими делами, уделяя ему внимание, если нужно, и не навязывая его, когда Эггси в нем не нуждается. Вообще, у него есть свои ключи с тех пор, как Галахад нашел его спящим на собственном крыльце, но парень ими ни разу не пользовался – он предпочитает звонить. А если никто не открывает, никогда не заходит, потому что от этого дома ему нужно только одно: присутствие его хозяина.  
   
Вот и сейчас Галахад невозмутимо поинтересовался, будет ли Эггси ужинать, и следующие полчаса они провели в молчании. Парень исподтишка рассматривал Галахада, ловил его спокойный взгляд и не чувствовал никакого напряжения от невысказанных слов.  
Только когда Гарри стал собирать посуду со стола, он попросил:  
– Сыграй мне.  
Галахад развернулся, вытер руки, оперся на стол позади себя и склонил голову, словно просчитывая все возможные варианты.  
– Идем, – в итоге раздалось в ответ.  
   
Об этой комнате - через дверь после хозяйской спальни - Гэри Анвин понятия не имел: красные стены с ненавязчивым узором, светлый диван с золотым позументом и пианино с вращающимся табуретом, – вот и вся обстановка. Сейчас Эггси знает, что это именно пианино, после той пьянки в баре он специально узнал, чем оно отличается от рояля.  
– Что тебе сыграть? – опустившись на табурет, Галахад внимательно смотрит в глаза Эггси.  
– «Зеленые рукава», – без тени улыбки отвечает тот.  
Гарри приподнимает бровь, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого отворачивается и начинает играть. Эггси удовлетворенно улыбается – Галахад понял его правильно, и звучит «Lose your soul». Он опускается на диван и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку, растворяясь в голосе Гарри и звучащей музыке. Гэри Анвин многое обдумал за полторы недели, а после ранения на последнем задании, в больнице, когда ему накладывали швы, стягивая порванную на ребрах кожу, он понял, что, возможно, времени у них не так уж и много, как они оба рассчитывали. Зачем же чего-то ждать?  
Парень скидывает пиджак на диван, осторожно опускает кобуру сверху и медленно приближается к Гарри. Замирает на мгновение, глядя через плечо на расслабленные кисти, порхающие по клавиатуре, касается пальцами основания шеи и ведет вверх, ероша волосы, разбивая четкие линии аккуратной прически. Галахад не вздрагивает, не отстраняется, не сбивается с ритма – он просто продолжает играть. Эггси наклоняется, обнимая Гарри, прижимается щекой к шее, чувствуя вибрацию голосовых связок, и ждет, когда закончится песня. За ней обязательно последуют острые ноты «Реквиема», и сегодня он готов к этому. Однако его наставник больше не играет, только сидит прямой и спокойный, словно распластанный по нему Гэри Анвин – это в порядке вещей.  
– А как же «Реквием по мечте»? – Эггси поднимает голову.  
– Он больше не нужен, – спокойно отзывается Галахад, и Эггси распрямляется, как пружина, разворачивает его за плечи, благословляя вращающиеся табуреты, и внимательно смотрит в теплые глаза, судорожно ища в них подвох или насмешку.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты потерял душу, Гарри, – облегченно выдыхает парень, придвигаясь вплотную.  
– Здесь ты немного опоздал, – серьезно отвечает Галахад, запрокинув голову.  
– А как насчет контроля? – парень не дышит, ожидая ответа, и только тяжело сглатывает, когда Гарри так же серьезно произносит:  
– Давай проверим, – и наматывает его галстук на кулак, притягивая для поцелуя. 


End file.
